Midnight Celebration
by Lady-Rinoa14
Summary: Canon 1 x R one-shot. Just when Relena thinks that Heero may have forgotten her birthday, it turns out that he remembers even more than that. "My firsts have always involved you," said Heero firmly, his gaze unyielding.


**Midnight Celebration**

"_Sweet, sweet fresh fruit__  
__Hold me now or go, it's a once-in-a-lifetime chance__  
__You know we're more than just friends__  
__Things are going so well_

_The music fades, disorder becoming order__  
__Feelings that can't be put into words overflow__  
__The round, square, and triangular lights flicker__  
__I leave halfway through, not staying to see the finale__~"_

_~One Night Magic by Utada Hikaru~_

* * *

The sound of her heels clicking against the floor made of white marble reverberated in the dead of the night. Standing in the middle of the colossal function room, with the moon's light filtering through the elongated glass windows, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian sighed as she scanned her surroundings. In spite of the dark she still managed to notice that the rounded tables had already been cleared of the plates, glasses, and wine bottles; save for some food stains and the stench of spilled wines on the table runners – empirical evidences of her twenty first birthday celebration.

It had actually been a surprise party for her. Since her birth date of April 7 coincided with the death anniversary of the renowned pacifist Heero Yuy and also the day that Operation Meteor began, it was a significant date in the history of the Earth Sphere. It was a day of mourning for most people, which was one of the reasons why ever since Relena Darlian took on the role of Vice Foreign Minister, she preferred to not hold any more of those extravagant parties that she used to have before the Eve Wars began.

Ever since she took on the role being a political figure, her desire to serve the people grew even more ardent and important. For the past five years of service, the usual routine of her birthday had been to attend the commemoration event of the great Heero Yuy's death – the politician who had reportedly good ties with the Peacecraft family - her biological family. Though she had been using Darlian as her surname and she actually had no recollections of her life as a Peacecraft, she was still, to no avail, asked to deliver a speech to honor the pacifist icon.

After which, celebrations were also held in the Colonies to commemorate what used to be their last resort back in After Colony 195 when they used to be at the mercy of the Alliance – Operation Meteor. There were parades in the afternoon on every Colony cluster, and smaller replicas of the Gundams were created and displayed as a sign of gratitude to the pilots who selflessly volunteered to fight for them. The people cheered on the replicas with garlands of roses hanging around their necks, offering their gratitude to the pilots, at the same time wondering if they were still alive or not to witness the celebrations.

When the higher officials of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations heard of her affiliation with the Gundam pilots, and being one of those who actually knew of their locations, she had always been chosen to deliver speeches about their martyrdom and courage every year. For this, she had made no complaints.

She also always made it a point to always hold a charity work on her birthday. Once the pacifism celebrations were over, she would run off to the orphanage of her choice. Food, gifts, games, and prizes were given to the children that usually lasted for a whole day. And seeing the smiling faces of the children was the best gift that she could ever have. This had been her own version of birthday celebration.

This year, however, instead of heading home to rest or just join a couple of colleagues for a drink or two, the heads and staffs of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations decided to hold a party for their youngest public servant in history as also a token of gratitude for her contributions in maintaining peace and order in her five-year service. Add to that the fact that the young lady deserved a break, especially when she had to be in outer space to work rather than spend the day with her family on Earth.

It was right after her charity work when she was bemused that her chauffer had taken her to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation Headquarters based on the L2 colony cluster. Because of her busy schedule she did not even have the time to change her outfit, maintaining the black dress that reached just above her knees – the one that she had worn for Heero Yuy's death anniversary commemoration event. Upon reaching the headquarters, she was told that the officials were to have an emergency meeting, for there had been immediate reports of an uprising in a number of colony clusters.

Relena Darlian let out a huge sigh of relief as her agitation was replaced with a confounded expression that masked her jubilance. She balled her fist on her chest oblivious to the tears flowing freely from her eyes when everyone in the room greeted her a merry "Happy Birthday," which was followed by the sound of wine bottles being popped open. There was even an ensemble at the far corner of the room that played her favoite songs. Every employee in the headquarters was there, as well as the head officials of the Earth Sphere. Other familiar faces that she had the pleasure of seeing again were Dorothy Catalonia, Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Hilde Schebeiker, and Sally Po, with no one else knowing about the true identities of the two Gundam pilots.

The merriment lasted until almost midnight, with small numbers of employees already bidding goodbye as the night continued to surrender to oblivion. When everyone had bid their goodbyes, even with Dorothy and Gundam pilots insistence that they would accompany her, Relena refused and told them that they better rest already since work will resume in the early morning.

Now finally standing alone in the room, Relena walked towards the window and stared at the bright full moon. Somehow, the moon appeared to be bigger in the Colonies, compared to Earth's. Breathing in heavily with eyes full of yearning, she balled her hand on her chest again. It had been a fruitful day. Friends and colleagues whom she had not seen for a long time actually took the time to share this significant occasion with her. Despite that, all the time that she had been attending to her guests, she could not help but give a second glance to the crowd of pacifists immersed in their discourse to see for even just a second the shadow of one single man.

There were momentary instances when she had thought that there was a sign of him standing somewhere among the crowded room, only to be left disappointed at the yearning. To be honest, it was something that bothered her the whole day. Ever since the war ended, especially when former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy became her bodyguard after the Mariemeia uprising, there had been no birthday of hers that passed when he did not give her any presents. Not that she was after the material things. It was like the saying, "It's the thought that counts." However this time around there was nothing. Did he forget that it was her birthday? Did he forget about _her?_

Three years after serving her as a bodyguard, Heero was then assigned by the Preventers to investigate on a potential threat to peace in another country, as well as to train new and aspiring Preventer agents. He was reassigned in Canada and it had already been two years since they had last seen each other. This was actually the longest time that they had been apart. And not a day passed that she did not think of him, of how he was doing, and if he ever felt the same about her.

Giving up at the thought, she sat on the nearest chair and removed her aching feet from her high-heeled black stilettos. If there was anything that could be much painful than her heartache, then they were her feet. And as if it could get any worse, her head pounded with much force that she had to pillow her head on her arms that rested on the table. _This will only take a few minutes,_ she told herself, deciding to not call her chauffer downstairs.

With her head pounding like they were being hammered per second, she thought that she may had been just imagining that there were the sound of footsteps coming from behind her. Fully convinced that her ears weren't deceiving her, she lifted her head but did not turn around to see her late visitor. And it was the same time when the clock tower from across the street rung, indicating the start of the new day.

Sitting up straight, she smiled, but still did not turn around. "Party's over."

"The shuttle took long," replied the unknown visitor.

That voice. That deep voice voice she knew too well. That voice that she could recognize everywhere and no matter how long she had not heard it. And just like that the aching of her head and feet dissipated, and even the void in her heart was satiated if only for a little bit. He was still not close enough. She could sense his apprehension, his calculating thoughts on what to do next.

The next thing she knew, he took a few steps forward. "I didn't forget."

Relena dismissed it almost sarcastically by shaking her head, and placing her feet back on her footwear. "I'm sure you didn't." She did not quite understand why, but despite him being in her presence, she still felt upset – for him being late, for her feeling agitated the whole day that he had forgotten her, for missing him so bad, for wanting to just stand right now and rush to his arms even if he would not return the embrace, and for just harbouring all of these feelings that he may just have considered to be out of kindness. She continued, "I believe guests with invitations are the only ones allowed to enter this place."

He stilled beside her. Her peripheral vision could clearly see that he was facing her. She could see his duffel bag, his jeans, his jacket, and his blue shirt underneath. She smelled the scent of the air freshener used in the shuttle in him.

"Is this invitation still valid?" From his jacket pocket, he brought out a ripped, white envelope, which was put together by an adhesive, transparent tape. He laid the envelope on the table in front of her.

For the second time that day, she was flabbergasted beyond words could explain. Her eyes widened when she reached out and flipped open the envelope and took out the white and pink invitation card that she had given to him for her fifteenth birthday – the very one that he had ripped in front of the student body before wiping her eyes and threatening to kill her. He had it with him for six years.

Only one word left her mouth as she finally looked up at him with eyes brimming with tears. "How?"

"I came back for it," said Heero, his expression devoid of emotion. "It was my first time to be invited in a birthday party."

"Oh." So that was it? He only kept it because it was his first time to be invited, and not because it was _she_ whohad invited him. If it were any girl then would he have still kept it? She looked away from him. "I didn't realize that you also take your firsts into account," she said, masking her disappointment with a smile.

"I do," said Heero as he fumbled through his duffel bag. Shortly after, he brought out a small rectangular box and placed it on the table beside the birthday invitation. He greeted, "Happy birthday."

Relena ran her fingers on the cardboard box when Heero told her, "Open it." She did as she was told and pulled out the black box made of glass from its cardboard prison. Holding its base with her left hand, she used her other hand to open its lid, and a soft melody emanated from it, quickly filling in the eerie silence in the function room.

"A music box," said Relena as she closed the lid, the music fading away with the act. She turned to Heero with a genuine smile on her face this time. "Thank you, Heero."

In spite of the miniscule illumination the moonlight provided, Relena was sure enough to notice that Heero's lips curved into a smile if only for a little bit. She took her time to absorb his features. His hair was a bit longer, his shoulders broader, his stature much long and lean, but his eyes remained as deep and mystifying as ever. Two years were way too long.

Heero gazed back at her, trapping her there, entranced. He put his bag down and opened the lid of the music box, the faint tune of the ballad filled the room once again. He then took her hand, gently urging her to stand with the simple act.

Relena stood, and Heero guided her hand to place it at the back of his neck before placing one of his on her waist. His other hand then reached out and held her other hand. Before Relena could comprehend what he was actually doing, their feet started to move in tune with the music.

There was the alien feeling at first, of having him this close again. How long had it been since they had last danced beneath the stars on her garden? The memory seemed so distant, and so was he. But with every step they took, every squeeze of his hand on hers, and every eye contact they made, all her doubts, worries, and uneasiness slowly faded away. The familiarity came back. It felt right. It felt like home. She felt whole. She wanted to say something. She wanted to ask him a lot of things, but was afraid to for fear of killing this precious moment, and this will, too, will just be as ephemeral as their previous moments together.

When Heero felt her uneasiness had melted away, he took the chance to pull her closer, their chests almost barely touching. Her porcelain skin reflected the moonlight; her strawberry scent intoxicated him, and her cerulean eyes that held so much depth as the ocean captivated him. "My firsts..." he said.

Relena blinked. "Your firsts?"

"My firsts have always involved you," said Heero firmly, his gaze unyielding.

A teasing smile crept on Relena's face. "Like what?" she challenged.

"You are the first woman whom I have given a present," he said.

"Okay..." she nodded, their bodies still swaying away with the single repetitive tune. "Is there anything else?"

"You are the first one I've danced with."

"At the party in St. Gabriel." Relena chuckled. "And?"

"You are my first failed mission."

A quizzical expression replaced Relena's elated one. "You never failed a mission."

"I did. I swore that I will kill you, didn't I? But you're here six years later, celebrating your twenty-first birthday."

She looked up at him, challenging. "Do you regret that failed mission?"

"Not even once."

"It tarnishes your flawless battle record."

"This one's by choice."

By this time, Relena disentangled her hand from his and placed it around his neck as well. "Do you have more firsts?" she asked, exulted at his openness. At that moment she did not mind if Heero felt anything for her other than just being a public figure that he needed to protect, or even just as a friend. She just revelled in the moment that at least, from his words, she was the only female so far whom he had been giving efforts on.

"It's a long list," said Heero.

Relena giggled. "Tell me at least one more."

"You are the first person on Earth that I've seen," replied Heero. "On that beach, on that day six years ago... I saw you. Back then I never thought that Earth could be so beautiful."

Relena felt her cheeks warm up, wondering if she had been blushing because of his statement. How? How could Heero say such things so casually? Was he actually meaning something that could be more than what she had been hoping to be? She looked at him, at his emotionless eyes, searching for an answer, to no avail.

Knowing that she will not get her answers soon, Relena tried to change the subject. "The song that the music box is playing is beautiful."

Heero nodded. "I heard the song a long time ago. I found it fitting for you, so I had it placed there."

"You had it personalized?"

"Hn."

"I haven't heard of it before."

"It's a famous Japanese song," said Heero.

"What's the title?" asked Relena.

Heero stopped moving. Relena was apparently surprised; her expression conveyed that she was worried if she had done something wrong. Heero's hand then fully wrapped her waist in an embrace, while his other hand ran its fingers on her golden locks before settling at the back of her neck. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear, his breath tickling her skin, making her shiver at the contact.

Before Relena could open her mouth to speak, Heero said, "The title of the song is 'First Love.'" He then kissed her neck and muttered, "Happy birthday, Relena."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello there! I finally got this done! I was planning to get this done and submitted on April 7 to coincide with Gundam Wing's anniversary and Relena's birthday in the series. But I was so dead tired on that day that I told myself that I wouldn't want to submit a rushed story, so I had it postponed. I consider this story as my tribute to the whole Gundam Wing fandom since yesterday, the series just had its 17th anniversary. Whew. :) Oh, and this is like my long overdue "sequel" to "When the Stars Go Blue."

I hope you all enjoyed this piece. This is like an exercise for me, as well, since I need to get in shape to update "Soul Mates." I have been really busy lately. But don't fret; since I will be graduating from college this month, I'll have a lot of free time to write! :)

Songs: I was listening to Utada Hikaru's discography while writing this piece, and then "First Love" came up. Hence its inclusion in the story. :) And the title of the story "Midnight Celebration" is one of Hyde's album songs from his second solo album. :) Just sharing. :)

Happy Easter, everyone! Have a nice day! ^_^


End file.
